In order to supply sufficient sound to fill an arena or other type of musical performance venue, or to obtain differing sound effects, it has become quite common to electronically trigger the signal emanating from various types of musical instruments. A drum is one such instrument. By converting the mechanical movement of a drum head into electrical signals that are then fed into a computer and/or sound synthesizer, the sound signals can be reproduced at a much higher volume or can be mixed with other sound signals which are subsequently fed into a speaker.
One prior method of obtaining "electronically triggered" drum signals includes the use of a drum pad. The drum pad comprises a sheet of plastic mounted over a plywood board with one or more electronic pick up transducers attached directly to the underside of the board. Impact of drumsticks to the top of the drum pad produces mechanical vibrations which are detected by the transducers and converted to electrical signals. While a drum pad of this type produces electrical signals when the board is struck by a drumstick, the sounds eventually reproduced by transforming these signals back into mechanical vibrations often do not correspond to the sounds and effects produced by striking a conventional drum in the corresponding locations. In other words, it is difficult for the drummer to find that area of the pad which gives rise to the desired sound effects that would normally occur with a conventional drum. Even once these areas are located, the drummer must reorient himself each time he performs on one type of drum, and then switches to the other. From a practical standpoint, drum pads of this type have a different "feel" to the drummer using this pad from a conventional drum and also tend to wear out quickly and require frequent replacement.
In addition to use of the above described drum pad to produce an electronically triggered drum signal, commercially available add on parts enable an individual to modify a conventional drum into an electronically triggered drum. Such parts include a transducer which the musician attaches directly to the underside of a conventional drumhead in order to detect the mechanical movement of the drumhead and transform the movement into electrical signals. Unfortunately, drumhead attached transducers do not properly isolate the various mechanical vibrations of the drumhead. As a result, a multitude of strange signals and false triggers can be generated. Another disadvantage with this modified drum relates to the fact that the transducer must be constantly repositioned in order to obtain the various sound effects that are often desired. This represents a significant inconvenience to the drummer, or the sound technician. Although additional transducers could be mounted to the underside of the drumhead, each additional transducer weighs down the drumhead and affects mechanical vibrational capacity.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a simple, cost effective manner of electronically reproducing a drum signal which overcomes the prior disadvantages associated with drum pads and modified conventional drums.